Sing Me A Song Little Birdie
by lilvamp23
Summary: AU/ Richard Grayson always wanted to be a singer. Billionaire Bruce Wayne was more than willing to help, but he wanted Dick to have the best of both worlds and threw masks into the mix. Thus Nightwing was born. Now there's a bunch of masked rockstars and they all belong to Wayne Enterprises. All except the mysterious Red Hood. Nightwing's #1 rival.
1. Chapter 1

**author note -** Second attempt to write some Jaydick. Sorry for any OOC'ness that will no doubt take place, but I'll try my hardest.

Don't own Batman or any DC characters. If I did there would be a lot more Jason and Dick cuddling.

* * *

Dick smoothed down his skin tight black shirt emblazoned with the bright blue sigil of his rockstar persona, Nightwing. He then carefully fluffed his hair and slid on his domino mask. The point of the mask you might ask? Well that is to hide his real identity. It had started when he was young and just joining the world of music. His agent, billionaire Bruce Wayne, didn't want his childhood bogged down by the crazy media and had come up with the idea. Now all of his little rockstars had secret identities. There was Red Robin, the Robin, and the dynamic duo Black Bat and Batgirl. Dick chuckled. Bruce got less inventive in the naming department as the years progressed.

"Are you about ready Nightwing?" Bruce called in through the cracked door to his dressing room.

"Yep course I am papa B. Lead the way" Nightwing swaggered to the door with a spring in his step. He was doing another interview for his upcoming album. He was pretty stoked for this particular interview because it was with Oracle aka Barbara Gordon aka one of the hottest women Dick had ever laid eyes on. Her fiery red hair was just as fiery as her personality. Oh and she was freaking smart.

He waited off stage for her to introduce him in that confident cool voice of hers. Damn she was a magnificent female. When her voice announced him and the crowd cheered, Nightwing gracefully flew across the stage with a dazzling smile. After the roar of the audience settled down, Oracle gave him a small nod.

"It's a pleasure to have you here tonight Nightwing. Thanks for joining us."

"Nah the pleasure is all mine" Nightwing said as he threw a peace sign at the audience. Of course they cheered at that.

The interview was going spectacular in Dick's opinion. Nightwing was selling himself and his album wonderfully and having Oracle's calming smiles directed at him was an experience.

"So how does it feel to have a bunch of young singers taking up the mask behind you?"

"Feels pretty cool!" Nightwing said charmingly. "Mr. Wayne's really let us have a normal life behind all the glitz and glam. It's actually pretty amazing to be able to go home at the end of the day and not be hounded by paparazzi."

"I bet" Oracle said honestly. "All though not all the masked rockstars belong to Wayne Enterprises. What are your thoughts on the Red Hood taking the mask up right after you?"

"Oh good old Hoodie…" Nightwing said fondly. "I just feel flattered that the young man decided to take our idea and run with it. It's pretty impressive that he's made it this far by himself."

"Have you ever thought about doing a joint song with the Red Hood like you've done with the other masked crusaders?"

"Have I thought about it? Sure, but in all honesty, I'd be too intimidated to ask. He's kind of scary after all" Nightwing whispered and shivered dramatically. "You have no idea what's going on under that red helmet. Is he smiling? Is he bearing his pointy fangs? Who knows…?" Nightwing broke off with a chuckle at the end.

"Well good news for you then. We actually have the Red Hood waiting backstage to join us and since he's already heard you're interested maybe he'll give us an answer" Oracle beamed and waved her hand to have the Red Hood join them.

Nightwing continued to smile charmingly, but Dick Grayson was kind of freaking the fuck out. It was one thing to tease the Red Hood when he wasn't within earshot. It was another thing entirely to be within reach of those strong hands that might have grabbed at him in the past and pinned him to walls backstage of venues. He swallowed thickly as he glanced towards the area where guests appeared. He had to suppress the urge to let his mouth gape as the Red Hood sauntered onto the stage.

Why did he feel like gaping? Because this was the first fucking time that he actually got a glimpse of the face beneath the red helmet and daammnnn boy. The Red Hood was wearing a domino mask pretty damn similar to Nightwing's except you know with red embellishments. His hair was black with a patch of dyed white fluff at the front and it was wavy. He had a strong jaw and that teasing smirk was making Dick's stomach do flips. All his theories about the Red Hood hiding an ugly maw under the helmet flew off into the wind. Now he had a stupidly handsome face to match that stupidly hot body.

He was in his typical get up. Leather jacket over tight black shirt. Except this time his shirt had what appeared to be a red blocky image of a bird. Dammit. He was fucking mocking Nightwing and what did Nightwing do? He smiled like the bloody charming idiot he portrayed. He also suppressed the shiver that threatened to wrack his body as the Red Hood plopped down next to him on the couch. He threw his muscular arms over the back of the couch around Nightwing's shoulders like they were good old chums. He also crossed one leg over the other causing his knee to bump casually into Nightwing's thigh.

"Hey Nightingale long time no see" the Red Hood said in a silky smooth manly voice.

"Hey Hoodie. How's it been hanging?" Nightwing replied back and turned his body slightly towards the other man. Hell no was he going to let this stupid man intimidate him. He hadn't all these years and it wasn't going to start now.

Bruce sighed backstage and ran a hand over his face. He had not calculated for this particular problem and just had to hope that Dick could handle himself without making a lovesick fool of himself. Yes. He knew all about Dick Grayson's supposed _not crush_ on the Red Hood. No matter how many times Bruce told Dick that the Red Hood was bad news, the young rockstar just ignored him and added more Red Hood shit to his collection. The posters on his walls were an eye sore. Not to mention that CD collection.

"Oh you know…it's been going. So what's this I hear about you being intimidated by me?" The Red Hood teased and gave him a little shit eating grin.

Nightwing waved his hand dismissively in front of him. "Pfft. I wasn't serious Hoodie. I knew underneath that helmet you were nothing but a cuddly little kitten."

"Oh. Do you like kittens? Cause you can totally cuddle me if you want."

Oh hell no! Nightwing not blushing on stage. On live TV. This was not happening. He laughed and patted the Red Hood on the knee that was still bumping into his own leg. "You wish Hoodie. You wish."

The Red Hood just smiled at him and Nightwing was really at a loss for what to say or what to do. Thankfully the red haired goddess known as Oracle came to his rescue.

"So Red Hood. I know you've been asked this before, but you've never really given a straight answer to the question. Did you decide to hide your identity behind the helmet because you were inspired by Nightwing?"

The Red Hood just shrugged. "I'll just say what I've always said. People can think whatever they want to about it."

Oracle let out a sigh. "You've always been a difficult one to interview, you know that?"

"Yep" the Red Hood said casually as a couple fingers casually played with the back of Nightwing's hair.

Nightwing thanked the lord that his Domino masked covered his eyes, so no one would see the slightly panicked look in them. He was not prepared for this. Usually when he was going to be around the Red Hood he had plenty of time to mentally fortify himself. He did not have that opportunity now and he was a second away from dashing off this couch. Instead he shifted awkwardly and continued to smile.

"However to answer the question about whether I would do a joint album with Nightingale here? The answer is yes. In a heartbeat. I've always looked up to man."

Dick wasn't sure how much his heart would be able to handle. As of right now it was beating like a freight train. "Oh Hoodie that's so very sweet of you. It's almost enough for me to forgive you for stealing my masked idea. Almost."

"Nuh uh uh Nightie. I didn't steal anything, but if it makes you feel better, I'll do anything you want to make up for it" the Red Hood said in that smooth voice of his and hell Dick was pretty sure that it sounded like pure sex to his blushing ears.

An awkward cough interrupted the little stare down they were having. They both looked towards Oracle and smiled politely. After that the interview moved onto safer territory revolving around music, future plans, etc etc. The Red Hood's fingers continued to tease Nightwing's hair and Nightwing's hand continued to linger on Red Hood's knee.

By the time it was over, Nightwing, as gracefully as he could, fled to his dressing room. Bruce met him on the way there and gave him a little look. The fangirls were going to have a field day with that whole damn interview and small touches. Nightwing waved it off. He would deal with Bruce's reproachful looks later. Right now he needed silence to get his heart under control. He let out a shaky breath as the door shut behind him. He leaned against it and shut his eyes. A squeak escaped him at a breathy little chuckle. He opened his eyes only to find the Red Hood standing casually in _his_ dressing room twirling his baseball cap around on his fingers.

"Hey there Nightingale" the Red Hood purred as he swaggered up to him. The hat being forgotten on the way.

Dick took a deep breath as the Red Hood paused in front of him. "Hey yourself. What the hell are you doing in my room Hood?" Dick said trying to sound irritated. He failed a little as the Red Hood trailed a finger against his cheek that was most definitely pink despite his willing it not to be.

The Red Hood made a humming noise as he continued to run his calloused fingers against Dick's face. Dick took a deep inhale when it traced his lower lip. He opened his mouth to make a snappy little comment, but instead squeaked when the Red Hood kissed him. _He kissed him_! Dick's brain had a complete shut down as the Red Hood's tongue mapped the inside of his mouth and his fingers buried themselves into this silky black hair.

He let out a pathetic little moan as the Red Hood pressed their bodies closer and he wrapped his arms around the Red Hood's neck while one of his legs wrapped around the Red Hood's hip. The Red Hood growled and ground against Dick's body. His fingers gripped hard at Dick's hips. Dick knew he shouldn't be giving into this. It would completely blow up in his face, but god had he fantasized about this moment for way too long. His constant verbal sparring with the Red Hood over the years had somehow turned into vicious flirting and they both knew that's what it was.

"Hoodie…" Dick groaned as he threw his head back against the door.

"Yeah little birdie…?" The Red Hood whispered as he sucked at Dick's neck.

Dick moaned and ground his hips forward just a little harder. "What are you doing?"

The Red Hood grabbed at his ass and squeezed. "Isn't it obvious? I want to be doing you…" He groaned when Dick pulled at his hair. "I've wanted you forever Dickiebird."

Dick froze mid grind as that little sentence invaded into his foggy brain. The Red Hood was still sucking at his neck. He pulled hard on that black messy hair getting a little growl out of the Red Hood.

"Fuck! What the hell? That hurt!" The Red Hood groaned and dropped his hands from Dick's body.

"What did you just say?" Dick asked in a strained voice.

"What?" the Red Hood replied in a confused voice as he rubbed the spot his hair was pulled.

"You just called me Dickiebird…"

"Oh…well fuck…just forget I said that" the Red Hood said awkwardly and took a couple steps back.

Dick's eyes narrowed. "You know who I am." It wasn't a question.

"Ehhh…" the Red Hood continued to take steps backwards. "Well you see little bird…I gotta fly…Maybe we'll finish this later." The Red Hood quickly jumped out the window after pushing the curtain aside.

"HEY! You get back here right now Hood!" Dick yelled after him as he dashed towards the window. Dick was still fuming as he watched the Red Hood bolt down the side of the building. He was in the process of climbing out himself when Bruce opened the door and looked in.

"Do I even want to know?" Bruce asked. Dick growled and gestured out the window. Bruce sighed. "Get dressed and let's get you home."


	2. Chapter 2

Jason groaned as he tossed his domino mask aside and flopped down on his mattress. Of course he would fuck everything up. He had finally been getting what he had wanted for years and he had to go and say 'Dickiebird.' Yeah that's what he always called Dick when he fantasized about screwing him, but he wasn't supposed to say it out loud. Dammit. He had been in stupid head over heels love with Dick Grayson since he was 8 years old and had heard him sing for the first time. Not that Dick had any clue who he was or even remembered the scrawny kid he had shared food with occasionally.

His first run in with the famous singer was when he had ran away from his shitty apartment. His mom was baked again and he just couldn't be around it, so he left. He wandered into a better part of the city to avoid all the shit that always surrounded him. He had paused in front of a giant iron gate with a sign that said 'Children's Home.' He stared at for a while just contemplating. He heard most orphanage's sucked, but this one didn't look to shabby. Plus it would probably be better than his current shitty life, so he climbed over the walls and snuck in.

That's when he first heard Richard Grayson sing. The music called to him and he found the prettiest boy he had ever seen sitting on a swing singing quietly. That pretty boy looked up at him with pretty blue eyes and smiled. "Hey. Are you new here?" Jason didn't know what to say, so he just nodded shyly. "Cool. I didn't know anyone new was coming today. It's kind of late for kids to show up, but time doesn't really do what we want. I'm rambling sorry." Dick smiled at him embarrassedly. "Come swing with me. I'm Richard Grayson, but people just call me Dick. What's your name?"

Jason carefully hopped in the swing next to smiling boy. "Jason Todd."

"Cool. But you need a nickname…mmm…I'm going to call you Jaybird that okay?"

"Why bird?"

"I don't know. You seem like a little lost bird and you're cute, so it just matches."

"Ok." Really Jason didn't even know how to react to that. He had never had a nickname before and he guessed it was kind of alright. "I like your singing. Did you make that song up?"

"Yeah! Pretty cool huh? I'm going to be a famous singer one day. Mr. Wayne who funds this place said that if I keep practicing and get good, he would help me." Dick got a dreamy look to his eyes and Jason was hooked by it. "Wouldn't that be cool? If I get famous enough and make a ton of money, then I can help people like Mr. Wayne does."

"Sounds nice…" Jason mumbled and kicked at the sand under his feet as he stared at the bright eyed boy. They swung in silence for a little bit, but Jason wanted to hear Dick sing again. "You can keep practicing. I won't bother you I promise."

"Ok. Oh! I got a cool song you might like" Dick said excitedly and took a deep breath before starting to sing again.

Jason just watched in awe. Dick Grayson was everything a boy should be. He was beautiful and happy. Plus he sounded like an angel. Jason wondered if he could sing like that too. He had never tried. When he shyly joined in, Dick just grinned at him with a blinding smile and matched his voice to Jason's.

Of course it couldn't last and eventually other kids joined them on the little playground. There were two little girls. A blonde chirpy one and a quiet brunette. Another boy joined shortly with black hair and he quietly went about reading a book under a tree. Jason didn't like them. They were distracting Dick and he just wanted to sing with the boy without the noisy children trying to join in.

When supper was called and Dick tried to lead Jason inside, Jason hesitantly followed. It was then that he was revealed not to be a new orphan. Dick had tilted his head and looked at him curiously. Jason flushed horribly and fled from the building. He swore he would never come back, but he did. A lot and Dick would sing with him and share his food. They would play and laugh. That is until one day when Jason's mother moved them to a shittier neighborhood because she was broke and too drugged up to get a decent job. It was too far away to run to the orphanage anymore, so Jason was forced to stop visiting.

He kept his ears open though for any news about his blue eyed boy and when Nightwing first appeared on the music scene, Jason knew exactly who it was. He also knew exactly what he wanted to be. He would be a singer too and then he would be Dick's equal. Maybe they could start singing together again. He obsessed about it. Got whatever job he could and saved up for his own recording equipment. There was that one setback where his mother stole his equipment for drug money, but he solved that by buying some big ass locks and moving out as soon as he could. He worked his way up from being an internet nobody, singing shitty clubs, and selling CDs he burned himself. Of course he wanted to surprise Dick, so he hid his face behind a red helmet and donned his own alias. Eventually a studio picked him up and the Red Hood was a legit rockstar.

The first time that the Red Hood and Nightwing were booked at the same concert, Jason pretty much had a full blown meltdown, but growing up in the shittiest part of Gotham gave him a pretty thick skin and the ability to get through pretty much any situation. The helmet helped too because it wasn't like Dick would actually know it was him. Well not right away anyways.

He still remembers when they passed each other backstage. No one was around, so he pinned Nightwing against a wall. He couldn't suppress the smile that grew on his face when he whispered into the stunned boy's ear. "Hey there pretty little bird. I've missed swinging with you all these years."

Dick had pushed his hands free, tilted his head and gave the Red Hood a confused look. "Excuse me? Do I know you little copycat?" Dick responded with a pinch of light hearted teasing to his voice.

Jason furrowed his brows and Dick slithered out of his hold. He gave him a snarky little smile and Jason just looked at him dumbfounded. Apparently Dick didn't remember him at all. He didn't remember them calling each other little birds when they were kids or the swinging they did almost daily. Dick tapped his helmet. "I mean I give you props for trying to be a mediocre version of me, but the helmet is a little much don't you think?" Dick teased as he continued to trail his finger against the helmet.

All Jason could do was chuckle and play it off. He would deal with his crushed feelings later. He swatted Dick's hand away. "I think you're jealous little bird that I'm better at this whole alias thing than you are. I'm hell of a lot more mysterious which makes people like me more. Especially all the pretty ladies."

Dick just laughed in his face. "Whatever you need to tell yourself Hoodie. I gotta hit the stage in a few. See you around."

"Yeah good luck out there Nightingale." Jason called after him. Dick laughed as he swayed away and Jason watched his cute little butt in those skin tight black pants.

Ever since then Jason would drop little hints, but it appeared Dick Grayson was a clueless dolt or really didn't remember the little boy he had used to play with. Jason had thought about revealing himself multiple times, but hell he was a stubborn bastard. If Dick didn't remember him, then he didn't deserve to be a part of Jason's life. That, however, was easier said than done. Dick Grayson was pretty much all Jason Todd's life revolved around. He was constantly competing for top hits. His room was plastered with Nightwing posters and pictures. Well except for the underwear ad that Nightwing did. Those pictures were too embarrassing to have on his wall and he just kept them buried at the bottom of his desk drawer. They only saw the light of day, or more accurately, the light of his lamp at night when he jerked off to thoughts of his Dickiebird.

Kind of like he was doing right now after that little make out session. Jason buried his little noises with one hand as he stroked himself with the other. Fuck. He was so damn pathetic. He could have had multiple groupies, but he always turned them down. His thoughts had always been consumed by Dick Grayson or Nightwing and tonight he had freaking had him. He had him within his grasp. He had tongue fucked his mouth and Dick let him. He had tasted delicious and smelled divine. His strong thighs squeezing him had been everything Jason had ever wanted. The feel of him getting just as excited against him had been the greatest want of Jason's sad little life. Jason groaned and arched as he found blissful relief. He fell back on his bed and breathed heavily.

He frowned after the fuzzy daze cleared. How the fuck was he ever supposed to face Dick Grayson ever again?

X

Dick was still fuming a couple of days later. He had looked up everything he could on the Red Hood and came up with nothing. Zilch. It was like the Red Hood only existed as the Red Hood. Dick had already known this because he had tried before, but now he was going batty.

The Red Hood had kissed him. They had made out and he liked every gawl darn second of it. The most infuriating thing about it though was that the Red Hood obviously knew who he was and he had no clue who the Red Hood was. It was completely unacceptable.

"Will you quit pacing? I'm trying to study for my exam and you're distracting" Tim, aka Red Robin, said tersely.

"Ugh but Timmy, he knows who I am!" Dick groaned as he flopped down on the bed barely missing Tim's college materials.

"Just be a man and ask him next time you see him." Tim gave him a look like he was an idiot.

"I can't just ask him. He fucking bolted from the room Tim. Out a damn window to get away from me. I need help to unravel who he is."

"Well you're right about needing help…" Tim said snarkily. "You're being a freaking drama queen. If I promise to help you, will you please leave me be to study?"

Dick grinned before pouncing on him and squeezing him to point of almost broken ribs. "Thanks Timmy! I'll leave you to it then." Dick bounced out of the room and Tim flopped his face down into this book with a groan.

Tim couldn't believe he was actually doing this. The Red Hood was known for giving the majority of his income to charities, but always under the name the Red Hood, so what was Tim doing right now? He was hacking into one of those charities databases to track that money. Did he feel kind of dirty? Yep. Did he really want Dick Grayson to quit hounding him about his Hoodie crush? Yes very much so. He sighed in disappointment when he found the money being donated by the Red Hood Trust. Dammit. That wasn't helpful at all.

He sighed once again as he walked into Wayne manor. This was getting ridiculous and it was time to call in the big guns. Alfred pleasantly greeted him and led him into Bruce's office. He wasn't surprised at all to see his little family already there. Cass and Steph were sitting on a couch and Damian was scowling in a chair that might look fancy, but was uncomfortable as all get out. Bruce was sitting at his desk with his arms crossed.

"I'm guessing you're here for the Red Hood issue as well?" Bruce said calmly.

"Yes indeed. It has gotten pretty unbearable" Tim said as he sat down on the couch next to the girls.

"So I've heard" Bruce sighed. "What is your suggestion? I've thus far heard of tricking them into a room together and locking the door, stalking him, and Damian's helpful suggestion of crushing the Red Hood until he is dust."

"I think it's time to hack his recording agency and find out who is behind that helmet."

Bruce waved a hand in the air. "Tried it. Money just goes to his trust and unless you want me to hack into a bank which I'll only do as a last resort, I guess we're stuck with Steph's plan of locking them in a room together."

"And how do you propose we do such an endeavor?" Damian grumbled from his chair.

"Well the Red Hood did want to do a song together, so we reach out to his point of contact at the recording studio and go from there. If that doesn't work, stalking is the next option."

XX

Jason listened in slight disbelief when his man at the recording studio informed him that Bruce Wayne reached out about doing a song with Nightwing. Did he want to do it? Yes so fucking bad. Was he ready to get anywhere near Dick Grayson? Nope. Jason didn't let his discomfort show though around these goons and confidently said he'd think about it. They gave him Bruce's business card as he left. Before he left the little office room, he plopped his bike helmet back on. No point in taking chances now of someone snapping a picture of him. Maybe going on stage with his signature hair had been a mistake. Made it difficult to double as normal Jason Todd. He was totally going to have to dye it black again and that sucked. Didn't think that one through very much.

He tucked the card away before starting his bike and ditching the recording building. Tim and Damian gave each other a little look before they pulled out on the street behind who they assumed was the Red Hood. His build was similar and he had a leather jacket on. They of course were in a nondescript black car. No point in drawing attention to themselves.

They gave each other another look when the bike pulled into the parking garage of a pretty darn mediocre apartment building in not the nicest part of Gotham. It was alright. Kind of. They followed after Mr. Motorcycle who was hopefully the Red Hood. After some debate, they parked at the end of the row that their man parked in.

Jason hopped off his bike and glanced around. He totally had the being watched vibe going on and the little hairs stood up on his arms. He glanced at the suspicious car that had just parked. Weird. He was totally going crazy. He cradled his helmet in his arms as he made his way to the elevator. Of course he had to pass the car on his way and he quickly averted his gaze when he saw two dudes going at it.

Tim was flailing trying to detach Damian from his mouth. Finally the little demon spawn released him. "What the fuck!?" Tim choked on air.

Damian gave him an unimpressed look. "What he was looking and we didn't want him to see who we were."

"So you decided to shove your tongue down my throat?" Tim asked as he willed his heart to calm the f down.

Damian shrugged and wiped the saliva from his lips. "Yes. Your point?"

"My point, you little shit, is that wasn't cool!"

"Oh will you shut up Drake. You did notice the white tuft of hair right? That guys totally the Red Hood and we're going to lose him if you keep acting like a blushing virgin." Damian was already out the door by the time he finished his sentence.

Tim took a deep breath and followed after the hellion. They quickly dodged back behind a corner when the suspected Red Hood turned his attention away from the elevator back to where they had just been. Jason frowned. That creepy feeling was totally back and he totally just saw the flash of a leg and heard quiet cursing. Shit was getting strange and he wasn't going for it. When the elevator door opened he looked back.

"I know you're there, so you might as well quit hiding like nimrods and get in the elevator" Jason yelled back. He fingered his pocket knife incase these fuckers were going to try and mug him or some shit.

Damian confidently walked out from behind the wall and Tim followed a second later. While Damian scowled at the taller muscular man, Tim smiled friendly.

"You two the one's sucking face in that car?" Jason asked as the door slid shut. He pressed the button that would get him to his floor, 12.

Tim just pressed 14 to make it not so awkward. It was bad enough with Damian glaring. "Yeah you gotta a problem with two guys kissing asshole?"

Jason arched a brow at the little punk. "Not at all." He glanced between the two of them and frowned. "Do I know you two?"

"Depends…" Tim said slowly. "Are you more of a fan of the Red Hood or is _Nightwing_ more your taste?"

Jason's stomach plummeted as he stared at the two and his brain made the connections with that sentence. Fuck. He was in the elevator with Red Robin and little baby Robin. He pushed the button for the next floor in his panic. He couldn't deal with this. If they knew who he was, it was only a matter of time before Dick fucking Grayson came a knocking.

Tim watched with amusement as the tough looking man turned an interesting shade of pink and slammed the nearest floor button. Damian smiled like a devious predator. As the doors slid open, Jason bolted. He swore when the other two came out with him.

"No point in running Hood. We know where you live now" Tim called after him.

"Yes. Stop running meat head or I will be forced to hurt you" Damian's voice held all the dark promises of the world. Jason was a moment away from the door to the stairs, when that little bird demon tripped him. Fucking tripped him and the red little birdie jumped on his back.

"Fuck" Jason groaned as he face planted into the carpet.

"Indeed" Tim agreed and patted the back of his head.

"Do you have any idea what kind of torture you have unleashed on us you perverted helmet wearing freak?" Damian growled as he crouched down in front of Jason.

"Please don't tell him…" Jason grumbled. He was well and truly fucked now. Might as try to beg for his secret identity to stay secret. His dignity was already shot to hell having two little upstarts get the best of him.

"Why?" Tim asked with some confusion. "I thought by kissing him, it showed you liked our pretty Nightwing?"

Jason remained silent. Like didn't even begin to describe how he felt about Dick Grayson. Obsessed. Stupidly in love. Addicted. He could go on, but he didn't want to in front of these two men that were practically strangers. Tim sighed and stood up off of his back. Jason sat up on his ass and refused to make eye contact.

"You know it's only fair that he knows who you really are since you appear to know who he is" Damian said bluntly as he glared at Jason.

"Yeah…well it's not that simple…" Jason mumbled. "I hate you two."

"So far the feeling is mutual tough guy" Damian sneered and poked him in the chest or tried to anyways, Jason caught that wrist before it could touch him.

"Spill. We aren't going anywhere until you do" Tim said and joined them sitting on the floor.

Jason sighed loudly. "Look he doesn't remember me from when we were kids and it's really fucking embarrassing to be in love with someone that doesn't even remember me. Just please let it go and don't tell him where I live."

Tim stared at him for a moment before everything clicked. "Holy shit you're his little itty Jaybird aren't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jason looked at him just a little stunned. "How do you know about that?"

"Because moron. It's me, Tim Drake. I lived at the orphanage with Dick. Although not that you would notice because you only had eyes for pretty Dick Grayson. Damn. Look at you all grown up."

"I don't get it" Damian said frowning between the two.

Tim got a starry eyed look and placed his hand on Damian's shoulders. "Let me tell you a tale young man of two baby love birds." Oh god Jason had a feeling he was going to be sick. He should really stop this, but instead with a glare he let Tim continue. "Now mind you I was a little too young to remember anything really just vague recollections, but I've heard enough of this sappy story to last me a life time. This here is Jaybird. He used to sneak into the orphanage all the time to follow Dick around with giant hearts in his eyes. They would swing and tweet the days away together. The rest of the little birdies would have loved to join in, but Jaybird didn't like to share his man and would brood horribly until the other birds left them alone." Tim let out a dramatic sigh before bursting into a fit of laughter. "You became a fucking singer just for him didn't you?"

Jason flared red as he felt heated fireworks explode on his face. "S-shut up! Fuck. I didn't become a singer for him you know? I like singing too dipshit."

"Uh huh…sure you do…" Tim said with a shit eating grin.

Damian waved a hand between the two of them. "So let me get this straight, this helmet wearing nutcase has been in love with Dick since they were kids and started singing to what? Get his attention? His undying love?"

Tim smirked. "Seems to be the deal."

Damian made a gagging noise. "That's just disgusting."

"I'm going to kill both of you" Jason growled threateningly.

Damian gave him a little sneer. "I'd like to see you try lover boy."

Tim held up hands between the two of them. "Woah. Time out you feisty men." Tim gave Jason a look. One of those looks a parent gives to their child who's done something stupid. "What are you doing Jaybird?"

"Don't call me that" Jason snapped. "It's Jason to you two little shits."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Fine. Jason what are you doing? Why are you still hiding who you are from Dick? Obviously you still have a huge fucking thing for him. God it's so obvious now. All these years of you two. Ugh."

"Because he doesn't remember me" Jason said petulantly.

"You're a moron. Of course he would remember you if you just told him who you are. For years he blabbered on about where you could have gone. Do you really think after how close you two were that he would just forget about you?"

"Yeah that's kind of what happened. Do you have any idea how many fucking hints I've given him over the years? A lot. The answer is a lot."

"Can we at least get something to eat while we sort out this shitty soap opera? If it was on TV, I totally would have changed the channel by now" Damian piped up moodily from the side.

X

Jason frowned as he flicked through stations eating a slice of pizza. How the hell he ended up with those two dipshits chilling in his apartment eating delivery pizza and drinking his cans of pop, he still didn't know. Here they were though. One happy little dysfunctional bunch of rockstars that hid their identities from the world. In Jason's case, from the person he loved the most and that seemed to be the favorite topic of discussion as they ate. Jason was trying to drown them out with the TV, but damn they were persistent.

He was just about to lay a can of whoop ass on Damian when there was a knock at his door. Well that was strange. People didn't just waltz in to visit him without being buzzed in first. Maybe it was one of his neighbors complaining about the loud bickering. The two on his couch fell silent and watched him stand up. He gave them a suspicious glare. He was totally getting a vibe from this whole thing.

Yep. He should have trusted his instincts because on the other side of his door was beautiful Dick Grayson. He made an awkward noise and slammed the door in his pretty face. He glared at the two on the couch that were watching. Both with shit eating grins and wicked gleams to their eyes.

"Oh come on Hoodie let me in" Dick whined on the other side of the door. "I promise I won't bite…well unless you ask" He added a little suggestively.

Jason could feel his face blushing horribly and he hated it. He also hated how fast his heart was beating. Or how the thought of Dick Grayson biting him was one of his fantasies. Yeah he didn't need to be thinking about that right now. "No. Go away" Jason growled through the door. The snickering from the couch earned those two a particularly deadly glare. Oh they were so dead.

"Hoodie…Let me in…" Dick pleaded and knocked on the door again. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Come on Hood let your sweetheart in" Tim said smoothly.

Damian gave him an unimpressed stare and folded his arms. "You're totally a virgin aren't you? Just the thought of Dick has you shaking in your lacey panties."

Jason growled and lunged at the little shit head. Tim dodged the manly man launching over the couch and quickly strode over to the door before Jason could catch him. He opened it and smiled cheerfully. "Please do come in and join the fun."

Dick smirked back at him. "With pleasure Timmy." Dick strolled into the apartment glancing around curiously, but his eyes were drawn to the scene of the Red Hood holding Damian in a choke hold and pinned to the ground. Damn he was so jealous of his little Robin right now. The Red Hood's arms were flexed and shown off wonderfully in that tight t-shirt. He was growling all sexy like. His eyes were beautiful now that Dick could finally see them. They were like an angry sea blue and when they gazed at him, Dick felt his heart stutter.

Jason floundered and let go of Damian to step backwards. He completely ignored Damian until the little shit punched him in the gut. "Let us go Timothy. These morons need to sort shit out, so I am no longer forced to deal with it."

"Have fun" Tim called back musically as he shut the door behind them.

"Your eyes are so beautiful…" Dick said breathlessly.

Jason was at a loss and looked away awkwardly. He sat on the couch and looked at the TV trying to think of something to say to make this less horribly awkward, but he was coming up empty. Dick sat down carefully next to him and Jason could feel his sapphire gaze burning into him.

"How do you know my real name?" Dick finally asked.

Jason shrugged. "Why should I tell you? Obviously my name meant shit to you, so I don't see the point."

Dick frowned heavily as the Red Hood continued to avoid looking at him and continued to broodily stare at the TV. "That's not fair. Come on Hoodie…" Dick pleaded with his cutest voice and the biggest puppy dog eyes he could make. "For me…?" He fell into the Red Hood's personal space.

Jason made a noise of surprise and looked down into Dick's adorable face. Lower lip stuck out and everything. Dick's fingers trailed up his chest as he raised himself up to eye level with Jason. Jason took a shaky breath and tried to look away. Dick's fingers clamped on his chin like a vice grip. Damn those were some strong fingers…Wow he really shouldn't be thinking about what they would feel like on another part of his body…At least not right now. Now was awkward. Later would be better.

"Nope. You look at me when we're talking" Dick said in a firm voice. "Now you are going to tell me how you know me or I will punish you for your silence."

Jason arched his brows. He could embarrassingly reveal who he was or…or he could let Dick punish him. Hopefully in a very kinky kind of way, but he wasn't entirely sure if Dick was like that. As he remained silent, Dick frowned. Jason let out an embarrassing noise when Dick pinched and twisted his nipple hard. Oh shit that was hot. Yeah. Jason was pretty sure staying silent was totally the right option. He was also pretty sure those fingers were pure dirty magic.

Jason let out a little chuckle as he grasped Dick's hips pulling the slightly smaller man. Dick went willingly with his own arched brows as he straddled Jason's lap. "Is that the best you can do pretty bird?" Jason breathed as he inched his hands down to Dick's sexy little tush.

Dick sat stunned for a moment before smirking evilly and twisting his fingers into Jason's hair. He gave a sharp tug. "Oh I wouldn't push your luck Hood. You might as well come clean at this point. I know where you live after all. It's only a matter of time before I get a name and piece it all together."

"You're going to have to give me some incentive if you want me to spill my deepest darkest secrets sweetheart."

"Is that a challenge Hoodie?"

"I think it is Nightingale."

Dick made a hum noise as he trailed his mouth against Jason's neck. Jason's breathing turned shallow and his hands squeezed a little harder. A groan escaped him when Dick sank his teeth into his neck.

"S-shit…" Jason breathed and his hands automatically pulled Dick down onto his lap for just a tiny bit of friction because hell this was going really freaking well so far.

Dick licked his bite mark and decided to move his hips on his own accord. He looked into Jason's lidded sea eyes before pulling him forward and kissing him hungrily. Jason moaned and pushed his hand up Dick's shirt feeling his smooth hot skin. Dick pinched and twisted his nipple again with one hand and tugged his hair with the other. He moaned into Jason's mouth and Jason drank it up. Yes. So much yes going on right now.

At some point Dick ended up beautifully pinned beneath him on the couch and both were missing shirts. Jason sucked greedily at Dick's exposed chest as his fingers worked on Dick's pants. Dick frantically tugged at his hair and Jason groaned.

"W-wait!" Dick breathed out heavily. "I'll only fuck you if I get a name."

Jason froze as his heart started pounding for a whole new reason. Dammit. This is when things start to get awkward, but Dick was right. He should come clean before he pounded that ass into infinity and beyond. He released Dick's delicious collarbone. "Jason Todd" he whispered against Dick's spit slicked skin.

It took Dick a millisecond to place the name and then his heart was also pounding for a whole different non lust reason. "Jaybird?" Dick whispered back as his brain conjured up the adorable tiny boy from his childhood with beautiful big sea blue eyes. Oh my sweet apple peach pie. This was his Jaybird. No freaking way, but it was. It so totally was.

"Yeah…It's me…" Jason said awkwardly as he pushed himself up to a sitting position next to Dick. He fidgeted awkwardly as he waited. He didn't have to wait long before Dick was up with him cupping his face lovingly. His big gem blue eyes were filling with unshed tears.

"I thought I'd never see you again. You disappeared…"

"Surprise…" Jason said awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

Dick's surprised awed face twisted into irritated in a flash and he started hitting Jason. Not very hard, but enough to get his frustration across. "You asshole! All these years you've been there hiding behind your stupid helmet and you knew exactly who I was. What the actual hell?"

Jason pinned the flailing limbs. "Well in my defense I gave you plenty of hints. It wasn't my fault you forgot about me."

Dick let out a frustrated noise. "I didn't forget jerk! I'm just not a f'ing mind reader."

"No. You're an idiot" Jason said with a half smirk. He made a note for future reference that Dick was kind of hot when he was pissy.

Dick growled and wiggled his arms free so he could whack at Jason. "No! You're an idiot." Dick flopped down against Jason's chest after a couple good whaps. He let Jason wrap his arms around his back and caress little patterns into it. "Do you know what it's like to find out the guy I've been crushing on for all these years is my little Jaybird…The boy I loved and lost…? God you're such an ass" he said in a grouchy voice after a while.

"So you have been crushing on me? I knew it" Jason teased and placed a gentle kiss on the top Dick's head. "I've been waiting since day one for you to figure it out who I was. Apparently it took outside interference for me to finally cave… Those two are little shits by the way."

Dick chuckled. "Yeah they're the best little brothers ever." Dick propped himself up and cupped Jason's face again. He leaned in and Jason returned the sweet kiss just as gently. "You know fucking you now is going to mean so much more than I ever could have imagined."

Jason arched his brows as his fingers caressed down to Dick's hips. "So we're still going to fuck?"

Dick gave him a foxy little smile. "Hell yes we are, but you know I don't think fucking is really the word anymore…" Dick tapped his chin thoughtfully and then looked at Jason with twinkling eyes. "Jaybird, will you make sweet sweet love to me?"

Jason let out something that could be considered a snort laugh before scooping Dick up off of the couch. Dick made a noise of surprise before wrapping his legs firmly around Jason's waist and his arms around his neck.

"Where are you taking me Jaybird?"

"To the bed of course Dickiebird. The couch is for fucking, but sweet love making takes place on a bed."

Dick giggled and proceeded to kiss up the side of Jason's face. "That was pretty corny even for you."

Jason decided not to comment as he tossed Dick onto his bed and crawled up after him. Dick had no qualms about comments though and he most definitely commented on all the pictures of himself on the wall.

"Oh you really have it bad for me huh? Do you sit here at night touching yourself looking at those posters of me?"

Jason let out a little growl and bit down on Dick's chest getting the tiniest of squeaks and some thigh squeezing in response. "Maybe…" he admitted after he licked his bite wound. His fingers were already hooking into the top of Dick's pants tugging slowly just in case Dick changed his mind. God he hoped he didn't.

Dick in response to the tugging lifted his hips and he ran his fingers through Jason's wavy hair. Jason pushed himself up Dick's body and started lazily kissing him again after the pants had been disposed of. Dick moaned into his mouth as he once again wrapped his legs around Jason's waist. He frowned after a while when he noticed that Jason's pants were still very much on. He rolled them over and Jason looked up at him in amusement. Dick kissed his nose fondly before scurrying down his body and yanking those damn pants off. He also took the boxers and Jason had the fight the urge to cover himself up as Dick looked him over.

"Daammnn. Look at how big my little wing is" Dick said a smirk.

"Shut up" Jason groaned and hit him in the head with a pillow.

"Hey no hitting" Dick laughed as he kissed down Jason's abdomen. Now that got Jason to squirm just a tad and a low groan escaped him when Dick put his wicked mouth to work. Jason's fingers buried themselves into Dick's silky hair as his body arched into the touch. Damn. That felt better than what he had been expecting. Dick groaned around him which sent vibrations penetrating straight into his core. Jason took a deep breath when Dick released him. He kind of forgot how to breathe there for a second. He opened his eyes just in time to watch Dick wiggle out of his own boxers and chuck them somewhere across the room. Jason was speechless. This was really freaking happening and Dick Grayson was beautiful.

"So… Lube and condom?" Dick asked as his fingers trailed over Jason's chest.

Jason was up in a flash and digging through a drawer. Yes he had that shit because he had always hoped that one day he would get to use them. Although he was never going to admit that he always carried a condom around when he knew that Nightwing would be in the vicinity. That was just a little too embarrassing.

Dick smiled at him and after a quick peck, he flopped down on the bed and spread his legs. Jason was once again left speechless and just stared in wonder at man in his bed. He also started having a little panic attack. Yeah he had read up on how two dudes do the deed, but he had never done it before. What if he sucked? What if Dick never wanted to do anything with him ever again? Shit. Jason didn't even notice his hands were shaking just a fraction, but Dick noticed and he tilted his head with a confused look.

"Do you not want to do this?" Dick asked hesitantly. He bit his lower lip nervously.

Jason watched those pearly teeth tease the delicate flesh and groaned. He flopped down on top of Dick and hid his face in the crook of his neck. "Of course I want to do this idiot. I've wanted to do it for as long as I can remember…I just…fuck. I don't want to disappoint you…" Jason could feel himself blushing and he hated it.

Dick ran his fingers down Jason's back as he thought about what to say to get this show on the right path again. "Jason have you ever done this before?"

Jason swallowed and buried his face deeper. "No, but don't tell anyone or I will kick your ass…"

Dick let out a chuckle and squeezed Jason tighter. "Damn that is the cutest thing ever. You've been saving yourself for me. That's really fucking hot Jaybird." Dick lifted his hips for some gentle teasing. "I don't care if it isn't very good the first time. Just means we'll have to practice until you can fuck me into oblivion…or maybe I can top and show you how it's done."

Jason propped himself up and looked defiantly into Dick's handsome face. He let out a disgruntled puff of air. "No. I've waited an eternity for this, so I'm going to be the one screwing you. I'm going to make you sing for me little birdie."

"Well then get to it." Dick lifted and rubbed a little more aggressively and Jason let out a little growl.

He pushed himself up and grabbed the lube. After he was fairly certain there was a generous amount, he let his fingers start on their exploratory journey into the unknown. Dick made a little whine noise and wiggled. Jason's fingers weren't the only thing mapping out new territory. Jason's mouth was also exploring and tasting every inch of Dick's skin. He focused specifically on Dick's hard on because damn that got him some pretty little noises.

Dick couldn't freaking take it anymore. For this being Jason's first time, he was already an expert on making Dick into a writhing moaning mess. Dick wanted so much more than those talented fingers though. "Jay…uh…Can we just move this along?"

Jason came up for air and gave Dick an amused albeit hungry little look as he thrust his fingers particularly hard. "Impatient aren't you? Well I suppose now that we've gotten you warmed up, we can move onto the real show." Jason sat up between Dick's sexy thighs and rolled the condom onto himself. A little wave of anxiety crept up his spine, but he ignored it in favor of biting and sucking at Dick's pretty neck. He was definitely going to be thoroughly marked by the time Jason was done with him.

With some groaning, moaning and arching, Jason was finally buried deep and breathing heavily against Dick's neck. Damn. So good. Felt amazing. Dick was shaking lightly and clinging to his back breathing just as heavily. They were connected completely, their bodies were touching practically everywhere and he could feel Dick's heart pounding to match his own. It was honestly one of the most intense sensations Jason had experienced thus far in his life. The emotions were threatening to drown him when Dick wiggled his hips and drew his attention back to other things. Things that needed to be taken care of this very instant before they both went crazy, so Jason refocused and moved.

All of his anxiety instantly flew away as his body took over for his brain. It seemed to know what it was doing after all and the noises that Dick were making seemed to agree. Although Jason's mind did pop up from time to time just to marvel at the whole experience. Like when Dick hooked his ankles around his neck and he was practically bent in half. Like fuck that was hot. He had no idea his little Dickiebird was so damn flexible. Or when Dick started whispering very dirty things into his ear between his moaning and whining. He always assumed his little Dickiebird might be a kinky little bastard, but now he had proof.

Jason's favorite thing though was that Dick's voice was still just as beautiful during sex as it was singing. Hell it was even better than his singing. It dove straight into his lonely soul and made it feel like he was finally whole again. Fuck. Jason was so fucking in love with Dick it was consuming him from the inside burning everything along its path.

"Jaybir…ahh…" Dick cried out as everything exploded inside of him. His body buzzed and pulsed as he let everything go.

Jason grunted and slammed in releasing all of the burning sensations inside of him. He continued to move though letting them both ride out the blissful sensations. Eventually he rolled off of Dick and threw the condom away into the waste basket next to his bed. He then proceeded to flop down on his back and Dick rolled on top of him snuggling his way as close as possible.

"You know I love you too Jaybird…" Dick said sleepily.

"What?" Jason choked out.

Dick gave him a confused look. "You told me you loved me."

"I did?" Jason could feel a blush coming on.

Dick pouted slightly and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah. Were you lying?"

Jason took a deep breath. Well hell. "No, I meant it. You have no fucking idea how much I love you Dick Grayson."

Dick wrinkled his nose as he came in for a nose rub. "Well then you'll just have to show me."

They cuddled in silence after that and neither really minded the mess between them. Eventually Jason couldn't take it anymore. "So will" he coughed quietly clearing his throat and trying to force the words out. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Dick chuckled against his chest. "Yes. That is very much a yes."

"Cool" Jason replied casually, but hell was he fangirling so hard inside.

XX

Bruce was casually sitting in his office drinking a hot cup of coffee and reading the paper when none other than an overly excited Dick Grayson came barging in. Bruce arched a brow at the young man's appearance noticing the disturbing amount of hickies plastering his neck. Not to mention the wild sparkling eyes.

"Bruce" Dick said seriously as he slammed his hands on the desk. "I need a new outfit. Instead of blue, I want my symbol to be red."

"Why?" Bruce asked with some trepidation.

"Duh. For the Red Hood. We need to match" Dick said confidently. "Oh and he agreed to do a co-op album with me." Dick said dreamily as he swooned his way to a chair flopping down.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a feeling this was going to cause him a very bad migraine. The Red Hood was an unpredictable wild card.

"Oh yeah! You should totally be his agent too! Then he can really be part of the family" Dick cheerfully added.

Yep migraine. Bruce had a feeling the Red Hood would be causing him a lot of those in the future to come.


End file.
